


Marry Me at Christmas

by rosegold3n



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, hella gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegold3n/pseuds/rosegold3n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia and Canada throw a christmas party as tradition, and something happens that isn't so traditional.<br/>What does our dear Matthew say?</p><p>Just a cute lil christmas "marry me" oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is something i've been working on for the past couple of weeks while listening to christmas tunes.  
> I figured that i needed to post something, mostly because i never see stuff for my OTP. Even if this is a oneshot without sex.  
> Who knows.  
> Maybe it'll become a story, if people read and like this.  
> Hope you guys enjoy!

“Goodbye! Merry Christmas!” Matthew called from the door of his house, waving goodbye to his sister, who always seemed to be the last to leave. Amelia, huddled into her brown thick downy jacket, and pulled on a beanie. Her boyfriend, Toris, a Lithuanian who was used to cold weather, wrapped his thick scarf around her neck so that it covered her nose. Toris smiled at her, and she laughed back at him, pulling his hat over his eyes. He laughed and tugged the brim up and away from his eyes, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Amelia turned back towards her Canadian twin, and waved heartily.

“Merry Christmas, dude!” she exclaimed, throwing an arm around Toris’s waist, and walked with him to the car. Matthew smiled, and leaned against the doorway, watching the rusty old pickup truck that Amelia loved dearly disappear down the street, being swallowed by the snowy night.  
It made him sad that Amelia wouldn’t be staying this year for Christmas because of her work, but they had promised to meet up today to make up for it. He shrugged softly, and closed the door, sealing himself back into the warmth of his home.

“Is she gone?” asked a familiar German accented voice from behind. He felt big warm arms wrap around him, engulfing him in the scent of evergreen and Old Spice.

“Did you just miss her screaming Merry Christmas loud enough for the city to hear?” Matthew replied, turning to face the owner of the accent. Crimson eyes looked up at him, but only slightly. Matthew was only taller by an inch or two. “Or could you not hear? They say your ears are going with your age, Gil.”

“Shut up. I have the hearing of a hawk, which is a totally awesome bird,” replied Gilbert. Matthew rolled his eyes.

“Hawks have better eyesight than hearing, nerd,” he said. Gilbert’s cheeks puffed out in embarrassment.

“Yea, well… whatever. Smartass,” he laughed.

The pair had met five years before, at a Christmas party like they had just had. To celebrate this, they held a Christmas party every year. It was usually small, but it grew over the years. It started out as Gilbert, Matthew, their sisters Monika and Amelia, Gilbert’s three friends: Elizabeta, Antonio and Francis, and Matthew’s Cuban friend Carlos, who always liked to pick a fight with Amelia. (And sometimes Matthew, who was used to being confused with his twin.)  
Over the years, however, it seemed like everyone brought a plus one. Monkia brought her ever-cheerful Italian boyfriend, Feliciano, whose not-so-nice brother, Lovino happened to be in a relationship with Antonio. Francis brought along a British girl named Alice who was equally as sour as Lovino, but she got along nicely with Amelia and was always polite to Matthew. She always brought cookies too, though they were always burnt. Francis always brought replacements that looked just like the originals so that her feeling wouldn’t get hurt.

Elizabeta always brought her Austrian husband, who always volunteered to play Christmas tunes on the piano. One year, Carlos brought one of his friends, a dutchman named Tim who was rather stoic and cheap, but made fast friends with Matthew. Tim had come to every party since, bringing tulips.

Matthew hugged Gilbert close, burying into his embarrassing sweater. He laughed.

“Why do you insist on wearing that sweater every year?” he asked the albino. The Prussian laughed.

“Because it has gotten me laid every year since I met you,” he said, winking. Matt rolled his eyes. The sweater in question had two deer in doggy style surrounded by pretty Christmas sweater design. It was lame, and hilarious, and Matthew always wanted to get it off his body.

“I hate that sweater. Take it off,” Matthew said blatantly. Gilbert shook his head.

“Marry me first.”

“How could I marry someone who still thinks Christmas sweaters with deer fucking each other on it is cool?”

“It’s not cool. It’s awesome,” replied Gilbert. Matthew laughed and broke the hug. He turned towards the loveseat in front of the fireplace and sat. He patted the spot next to him and smiled at his dorky boyfriend. The dorky Prussian boyfriend obliged. He leaned forwards and kissed him.

“Marry me, dammit,” he growled, kissing him again.

“Why?” Matthew teased, kissing back.

“Because I’m awesome,” Gil smiled through the kiss.

“What do I get in return?”

“All that you get now plus better taxes and better sex, and the awesome me. Hell, babies, if you’d want them. A life together,” he said. Matthew smiled and kissed him softly.

“Put a ring on it,” Matthew teased. Gilbert bit his lip, and pulled away. He stood and left the room. Matthew stared and sat up, immediately feeling the lack of heat. His heart was pounding, as it did every time Gilbert talked about marriage. He didn’t know what was stopping them. He knew he’d marry Gilbert eventually, but he felt…nervous. Was nervousness stopping him from sharing the rest of his life with a boy who was his universe?

“Gil?” he called, sitting up further. He heard rummaging. He pushed his glasses up and started to get up to investigate, but the rummaging stopped. Gilbert appeared in the doorway, smiling that shitty smile he had. Matthew lowered himself back into a sitting position on the love seat, confused. He folded his hands in his lap, feeling his heart pounded harder, though. Was this…?

“Matthew Williams,” Gilbert said, edging closer to the couch. He kneeled in front of the Canadian. Matthew’s violet eyes widened behind his glasses, meeting the striking crimson gaze that boyfriend’s eyes had. Gilbert’s eyes sparkled with excitement and nervousness and the look of love that he mostly shared when he thought that his beloved birdie wasn’t looking.

Gilbert put a pale hand on Matthew’s. With the other hand, he pulled out a ring, holding it between two fingers.

“Will you marry me?” he asked, this time a little more sure, but uncertain still. “Heirate mich… à Noël?” he asked, combining precise German with oddly pronounced French.

Matthew smiled. “Oui. Ja. Yes.” He said. “Just as long as its at Christmas.”


End file.
